Fight For Survival
by Reion
Summary: Peidmons back claiming he's changed for the better, and a new evil, more dangerous than ever before, has taken his place. Can Peidmon be trusted? Whose this new evil? And what does it want with Matt?new description possiable yakari
1. I Sense Somethings Coming

Fight For Survival  
  
------------------------------------------------------Story Description----- --------------------------------------------- Peidmons back claiming he's changed for the better, and a new Dark Lord has taken his place. Can Peidmon be trusted? Whose this new evil? And what do they want with Matt?  
  
``````````````  
  
Matt woke with a start in the night, beads of sweat sliding down his face. With an untold fear, he sucked in deep gasps of air, as if it were his last. The darkness was getting closer.  
  
An invisible wind swept in circles out side his window, and for a brief moment held the form of a white maiden. She looked with worried eyes threw the window than let the wind blow her away once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `````````````````` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
________________________Chapter 1: I sense something is coming__________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ``````````````` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain pelted the streets of Tokyo, as the lone figure raced past. His breath came in short gasps and he held a panicked look. Every so often he would glance behind him only to let out a slight yelp and continue on at an even faster pace.  
  
Everything he saw seemed to have a grotesque shape and every shadow held untold dangers. Finally he came to his assumed destination. In a mad dash he raced to the buildings entrance and threw to the elevator, taking no heed to the door man.  
  
He desperately swatted his soaked blond locks out of his face, in an effort to see better. He jabbed at the elevators button but it's light of salvation did not appear. It was dead. The frightened teen jumped two steps back and than whirled around searching for An escape. It was at that moment the lights went out.  
  
A mad shuffle pursued, the figure ran with shivering breaths to the emergency stairs and began racing up the flight. " Fifth floor, fifth floor." The figure repeated in a hasty jumble of words.  
  
The darkness was at his heels.  
  
He threw the fifth floor exit door open with a mad mans strength and rushed down the maze of numbered doors. "506" He let out a quick sigh of relief. "506" Than he remembered the blackness. He dashed to the door ramming his fists into the door, "Let me in PLEASE let me in!"  
  
He began to panic. Why was no one answering?? Was no one home? He glanced fearfully down the hall way and let a curse pass his lips. And than finally salvation. The door opened.  
  
Without another thought he rushed threw the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Lock it! Lock the door!" He screamed at the person who had answered it. His vision was but blurs from his fright. He could not make out their face.  
  
He smiled as he heard the hurried click of locks and than his weariness over took him. As he sank to the floor he whispered a barley audible "thank you." And than he lost consciousness.  
  
``` Behind the door the blackness receded. In a silent his it spoke the word, "almost" Than shrank back down the stair way.  
  
````  
  
Matt awoke to damp hair in his face and blinding sun light. For a moment he did not recall his mad dash to this house but his memory was quick to return. "TAI!" He sat up.  
  
Gentle hands stretched out to push him back down. "Just a sec Yama, Tai's not here right now he went ot go get some medicine."  
  
Under weary eyes Matt looked at the brunette beauty. Kari. "Medicine?"  
  
"Yes you have a fever."  
  
"Fever." He glanced down at his hands in confusion, "No, it was more than a fever."  
  
Kari waited a moment before asking the next question. "What happened last night Matt?"  
  
Another long pause was followed than Matt answered. " Something was hunting me. It came in my sleep. I'm sorry I had to get away-I didn't know where to go-Dad was gone-T.K lives all the way across the city. I-"  
  
Kari gave the distressed Matt a warm hug. "Don't worry Matt. You did the right thing. Whatever was chasing you is gone now."  
  
Matt melted into the embrace. It felt so warm.  
  
"It'll come back. It always does but never like it did last night."  
  
Kari let an involuntary shiver roll down her back. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Yes very short but I'll have more posted within the week promise.  
  
Clips from the next chapter- ` ` ` Matt sat feebly on the bed. "It's been happening for about a month now."  
  
"What has?"  
  
"It's a black cloud. But theres something in it."  
  
~~~" MATT WATCH OUT!" Kari screamed as a hand sprang threw the wall.~~~~~~"TAI BEHIND YOU!"~~~~~~sounds of foot steps~~~~~~It's COMING!"~~~~~~OH MY GOD!~~~~~~a scream~~~~~~blackness screams to life~~~  
  
BAH BAH BAH!!!  
  
Note: probably not as scary as it seems. ::evil laughfter:: hehe ^_^ dun worry it wont be more than PG-13 


	2. Old Enemy

Hey. Sorry for the major delay. Hope it was worth the wait, and thanks 'all for your wonderful reviews. Later.  
  
_______________________Chapter 2: Old Enemy______________________  
  
The sound of the uneven clock filled the room. Three figures sat silently in the room, Matt in a crumpled mess on the bed, Kari worriedly stocking the sweaty blond locks from his brow, and a very agitated Tai sitting hunched over in a chair across the room.  
  
The sound of the clock continued.  
  
Finally, a knock came at the door. Tai and Kari both jumped up at once but only Joe answered the door. "Where is he?" Asked a very disgruntled looking Joe. Tai motioned towards the back room.  
  
When Joe had received Tai's frantic phone call, he had thought things were bad. It wasn't like the ever calm, cool and collected Matt to come running over to a friends house because he had a bad dream, but when he opened the door to reveal his new patient, he was in for a complete and utter shock.  
  
Before him, curled in a small heap next to Kari, whimpering when the light touched his face too brightly, lay a very small, very frightened little boy. Not a trace of his once calm exterior remained. His hair, usually combed to perfection, was now a mess of golden locks, and his eyes once proud, now held a deeply embedded fear in them.  
  
Joe stood for a moment, not knowing what to do. Finally he found words, "He came here like this?"  
  
Tai nodded with an intense worry in his eye, "At around two he came screaming at our door. When we opened it he ran in, slammed the door behind him, and demanded that we lock it. Then he just fainted."  
  
Joes brow ferried in worry, "Has he said anything else since then?" He said slowly walking over to where Matt lay curled. He seemed to be awake, given the fact that his eyes were open, however he wasn't responding. Joe waved his hand in front of Matt's face, but it was no use. Matt remained unresponsive.  
  
Kari spoke up to answer Joes question then, "When he woke up, he said that something was hunting him, and that that's why he came here."  
  
"Something was hunting him?" Joe said a bit startled. "Did he say what?"  
  
Kari only shook her head, "No, but he lead me to believe that whatever he was running from, wasn't new to him."  
  
"How so?" Joe asked in confusion.  
  
Kari's voice fell down to a soft murmur, "When I told him that whatever was chasing him was gone, he said that it would come back. He told me that it always did, but never like it had last night. That's all, then he just went silent." Kari finished, leaving out the hour of crying that had proceeded the silence. She figured that that could just be implied given his puffy eyes.  
  
Joe let out a long, tired, and worried sigh, "How long has he been like that?" He asked, pointing to Matt's blank stare.  
  
"About two hours." Tai responded, "Thanks for coming Joe. We didn't know who else to call. This didn't exactly seem like a . . . normal problem if you know what I mean."  
  
Joe nodded in understanding, "Any time. Now, I think we need to make him talk. We need to find out what happened to him before we can help him." The two siblings nodded. "Ok." Joe said to himself then slowly crouched down next to Matt.  
  
"Matt," he said, shaking the blonds shoulder slightly. "Matt can you hear me. I need to talk with you. If you can hear me, please say something."  
  
Matt just continued with his blank stare. Joe stole a worried glance at Tai. "What do you thinks wrong with him?" Tai said with deeply rooted concern etched in his voice.  
  
Joe let out a sigh. "He has a fever, my guess of about 105. He should probably be in the hospital if not for the circumstances."  
  
"Circumstance." Tai, Kari and Joe all looked astonished at Matt who had just uttered the word.  
  
Joe leaned down cautiously, "Matt? Are you ok?"  
  
Matt blink several times before turning to face Joe. "Joe. . . Joe."  
  
"Yes Matt. I'm here." Joe answered.  
  
"TAI!" Matt screamed, his eyes budging. "TAI! TAI YOU HAVE TO RUN!!! RUN! THEY CANT GET YOU TOO! YOU CANT LET THEM!!! TAI! TAI!"  
  
"MATT!!! MATT I'M RIGHT HERE! DON'T WORRY!" Tai said trying to restrain his friends flailing arms. "No ones got me Matt. I'm still here."  
  
Matt looked frightened into Tai's eyes, "I thought they would get you. Tai. Tai, they didn't get you." Matt grabbed hold of Tai's arms as if for support, "Your alright. They didn't find you."  
  
"No Matt... they didn't. But now we need to know who your talking about. We need to know what happened to you so we can help. Can you do that Matt?"  
  
Matt fell silent for a long moment then nodded.  
  
"Thank You," Tai said with a sad smile.  
  
"Ok then, Matt, could you start by telling us what you were running from." Joe asked.  
  
Matt closed his eyes with a hint of pain, then began, "It's a dark cloud, but theres something inside it. It was chasing me. It wanted to take me."  
  
"Take you where?"  
  
"Take me to its world. Take me to a place where I would have to tell him all my secrets, all our secrets." Matt said looking straight into Tai's eyes, "It wants information. It wants to know our weaknesses so it can destroy us. It wants to take over this world."  
  
"We're not going to let that happen Matt." Tai said clasping Matt's shoulder in a firm grip. "We're the digidestined. He cant destroy us that easily."  
  
Matt shock his head sadly, "No, I cant hold out forever. I can feel the poison inside of me. Its making me weaker every second. If it finds me, I don't know how long I'll last."  
  
Joe's eyes narrowed in worry, "Poison?" Matt nodded sadly. Joe stiffened, "He poisoned you?"  
  
Matt was about to speak again when his voice was cut off by Kari's paniced scream, "MATT! WATCH OUT!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" She screamed as a clawed hand sprang from the wall. Matt managed to duck away and to the side just in time, but still it was too close. A claw had snagged his check as he ducked, leaving in its wake a shallow cute across Matt's face.  
  
"Matt!" Joe cried as he hurriedly pulled him away from the wall where the hand had disappeared. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, its just a cut. Thanks for the warning, Kari."  
  
Kari nodded in fright. What was that hand???  
  
It was then that Tai stepped up into his leadership role once again, "Who are you?"  
  
And then a voice, none of the digidestined had ever thought to hear again spoke, "An old enemy, whose now become your greatest ally."  
  
Tai's eyes bulged, "No, it cant be!"  
  
"But it is." The voice said with a hint of hate. Just then, thru the wall, stepped a form that struck fear into their hearts.  
  
"Peidmon." Tai whispered.  
  
@}---  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
And that ends the Second Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. And stay tuned for the next chapter. Its spring break now so hopefully I'll have more time to write.  
  
Oh yes, and just so you guys understand, this is not, *repeat is not*, going to become a Taiato so don't get yer hopes up! Ok well, catch yah all later.  
  
~Reion 


	3. Poison

Ok made the changes some of you had requested. In my defense I was only ten the last time I saw the Episode they defeated Piedmon in. Oh well, thanks for the input either way! K On with the chapter!!!  
  
___________________________Chapter 3: Poison____________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you were dead," Tai said with a mixture of hatred and fear mingling in his voice.  
  
"I was, thanks to my lovely digidestined," Piedmon responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But," He continued starting to meander around the room with a casual indifference, "I'm back. And believe me or not, I'm here to help you, the very children who destroyed my life," he said finally coming to a stop at the far wall.  
  
"Why." Tai asked with caution.  
  
Piedmon shook his head then responded, "There's more here then you could possibly imagine. Everything you knew is no longer valid. There are no rules now, no digital code of honor saying that the good guys always win. By the end of this, there will be nothing but grey and black. Make no mistake in thinking that I do this out of the goodness of my heart, I do not come here by choice, only by necessity."  
  
"Necessity or not, we don't need your help." Tai said narrowing his eyes and standing tall in defiance.  
  
Piedmon let out a twisted laugh, "Ah, well, once you've heard what I have to offer, and what you have to loss if your don't except my help, I guarantee you'll see it my way."  
  
"What do you want?" Tai said cautiously looking around for something to use in defense.  
  
Piedmon let a wicked laugh slip his lips as he responded, "What do I want. What do I want. I want you dead. I want you to undergo the same pain that I have endured for the past ten years, living in a digital Hell. I want you to suffer as I did. But that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"Friendship has been poisoned. I'm here to give you the antidote." He said lifting his hand and with a puff of smoke a small vile lay in his hand.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Tai said at a low growl. (I know it's the second time he asked this question 'why' but... play along!)  
  
"A lot has changed while I was dead. I no longer have the same power as I used to. My minions are either dead, or are no longer loyal. You see, I'm not the only evil there is any more. There's a new evil now. He's too powerful for me to defeat by myself. That's why I need you to kill him for me. And, as much as I despise this, you will need to be at full strength to defeat him, and that means, you'll need Friendship."  
  
"How do we know if your not the one who poisoned him in the first place? How do we know that wont kill him." Tai said accusingly, gesturing towards the vile of clear liquid.  
  
Piedmon cast a death glance towards Tai, "Have faith Taichi. He'll die if he doesn't drink it, at least this way he has a chance."  
  
"Tai he's right." Matt said from the floor where he lay, "Its only been a couple hours, and I can already feel it starting to eat at my insides."  
  
"No Matt, there has to be another way. I know some experts on poisons at the lab, they can find something that's more trust worthy." Joe said shaking his head.  
  
"No. Joe, this isn't a normal poison. It's not from this world. It doesn't just eat at your body it eats at your mind and soul. I can feel it, and I cant hold it off for much longer. Joe this might be my only chance." Matt responded with firm decision.  
  
"You heard the man," Piedmon said from across the room, "I'm the lesser of two evils, Tai. You have to trust me. You have no other choice, unless you want your friend to die."  
  
Tai took a deep breath and ran his hand thru his brown locks. This was happening so fast. Too fast. He responded uneasily, "We need time."  
  
"Hmmm," Piedmon said with a slight grin, "And isn't it funny, that's exactly what you don't have. I'll give you 'till tomorrow morning to make your decision. Lets hope that's not too late, shall we?" With that Piedmon was gone, in a blink of smoke, he had left.  
  
Kari looked worriedly up at her brother, "Tai what are we going to do?"  
  
Tai shook his head to clear it, "I—"he stopped and took a breath to calm himself, "Matt, you have some major explaining to do. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I—"Matt began but was cut off by Joe.  
  
"Tai, I think the others should be here for this." He said.  
  
Tai nodded in agreement, stepping into his leader mode once more, "Your right. Try to help him Joe. I don't care what you do, just try. I want more options here. Kari, you still have your cell phone right? I'll need your help calling the others. I want them here as soon as possible."  
  
"Right." Kari said beginning to get up.  
  
"And Matt," Tai said turning to face his friend.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt said a bit wearily.  
  
"This sure as hell better be good."  
  
Ok That's a rap. Chapter Three is finished. I'm sorry that I'm making these chapters so short, but it makes things easier on me as the writer. Usually my chapters are super long, and its nice to shake things up a bit, and lets put it this way. Do you want several short chapters fast, or one big chapter that you have to wait forever for? Oh well, that's my reasoning at least. K I'm checkin' out. See yah guys later.  
  
~Reion. 


	4. Insanity?

I'm alive! YEY!!! Sorry, for not posting/writing for so long. I just have been forced to deal with some really dark, very hard changes in my life lately that just took my writing spirit away form me. So vagueness aside I've finally worked through all the issues, emotions blah blah blah, and I have my writing spirit once again!!!  
  
But jokes aside, I think that it is imperative that I say this. As bad as life seems, and as bad as it gets, it will always work its self out. Maybe not in the way that we wanted it to, but eventually, if we wait long enough, we will find our peace, and I think as this fic progresses this theme will become more and more apparent.  
  
With that said, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for all of your kind reviews.  
  
Chapter 4: Insanity?  
  
It was nearly five by the time the whole of the digidestined were gathered in the living room of the Yagami residence. After being informed of Matt's fearful arrival three hours earlier, the sudden appearance of their past enemy, and the forced ultimatum concerning Matt's poisoning, the digidestined sat in stunned silence.  
  
"I just . . . I don't understand how this happened," Sora said, confusion clearly written on her face, "If this morning wasn't the first time that Matt has been 'chased' by that—whatever it was, shouldn't he have told us? Shouldn't he have said something? Called someone? Let us now that there could be another enemy out there bent on our destruction. I just don't understand why he couldn't tell us."  
  
Joe shook his head sadly, "We don't know enough about what happened to him to even guess at that. If the physical condition he is in now is any indication of what is going on in his head, then I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't thinking rationally. Matt said that whatever the poison is that's effecting him is not only hurting him physically, but its eating at his mind and soul. I didn't major in psychology, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's on the verge of insanity. He's exhibiting extreme anxiety, his speech is many times incoherent, and all his actions are illogical. These are all signs of insanity. Whatever happened to him has affected him much more than we know."  
  
"We need to hear his side of this," Tai said grimly.  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Mimi said, speaking up for the first time since she arrived.  
  
"We need to know what happened to him," Tai said sending Mimi an accusing look.  
  
"I know," Mimi said, slightly taken back by Tai's haughty behavior, "But, if he's really been through such a horrible ordeal, do we really want him to relive it? Wouldn't that cause more harm than good."  
  
"I agree with you Mimi, and if there was any other way, believe me we'd take it, but Tai's right." Izzy said from the door way, "We need to know what's going on, and what happened to him before we can make any decision concerning Peidmon and the antidote."  
  
Sora nodded and then asked, "Where is he now?"  
  
"He's in the bedroom with Kari," Tai answered.  
  
Sora looked over to TK who had remained silent since he had been told of Matt's predicament, "TK are you alright?"  
  
He shook his head as if coming out of a dream, and a sudden look of grief passed over his face before he answered, "I just, I want him to be ok."  
  
Izzy spoke up then, "Has any one had contact with him recently?"  
  
Concerned looks were passed around the room. Finally Tai spoke up, "I saw him two weeks ago. I went to the movies with him. Kari and TK went too. He seemed fine, he was laughing and having a good time." Tai stopped for a moment, then his face turned concerned, "He left suddenly though, said he had to go run an errand or something. That was the last that I had seen him. I had been so busy with finals that I didn't have time to call him."  
  
"Did you notice anything strange TK?" Sora asked, noticing the look of distress that was playing across the young mans face.  
  
"We . . . we had had a fight," TK answered after a long pause, "I had told him that I never wanted to see him again," his voice broke. "It was a stupid fight, it was so stupid."  
  
Sora cast a concerned look around the room, then turned back to TK, "What was it about?"  
  
TK let his head fall to his chest for a moment and a trembling gasp escaped his lips, then cautiously he lifted his head and careful to avoid Tai's eyes he spoke one word.  
  
"Kari."  
  
Next chapter: We get a lovely flash back concerning 'the fight.' Haha don't kill me for not telling you directly how Matt got poisoned, but if things go as planned, you'll know soon enough. It will all make sense in a wee bit. I promise.  
  
June 19, 2004  
  
Reion 


	5. the fight

Here's chapter five. This chapter centers on the fight between Matt and TK that had occurred two weeks earlier. It's a flash back in case you haven't guessed hah. I hope it doesn't seem too cheesy. I tried to make the fight seem realistic, but it might still seem cheesy who knows. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rough, I really am but I wrote the bulk of it at two in the morning if that's an excuse. lol  
  
Alright, well, reviews are always welcomed and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
center Chapter 5: fight  
  
centerTwo Weeks Earlier  
  
Matt watched as the beautiful brunette stood with Tai in the corner of the Movie theatre. Even from afar her gentle curves were noticeable and her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes shown with that certain sparkle that always made him smile. He had liked her for a long time, a very long time. But there was so much of an age difference, could it ever work?  
  
A voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Matt, do you want pop corn or not?" Matt looked up to see an impatient TK gesturing to the snack counter.  
  
"Right, sorry," Matt said, give one last glance toward Kari and then stepped up the cashier to order the snacks for the movie.  
  
Standing behind Matt, TK frowned and his eyes darkened. He hadn't missed his brothers dreamy glances towards Kari, nor had he missed Kari's equally dreamy side glances at Matt. A deep jealousy began to build inside him. Had his judgment not been clouded he might have seen the stupidity of his feelings.  
  
Two years ago, when he and Kari had broken up, it hadn't been her who had broken it off. He was the one who had made the decision not to continue dating, so why was he so jealous now that his brother and Kari might be getting together? It was so stupid. He didn't still like Kari . . . at least he didn't think.  
  
Matt handed the money to the cashier and balancing the popcorn in one hand and the candy in the other he began to walk over to the butter dispenser. Grabbing the drinks, TK followed Matt.  
  
"Matt, why are you getting butter? I don't like butter on my popcorn." TK said, still a bit upset about his earlier thoughts.  
  
"I know," Matt said laying the candy to the side of the counter, "But I know that Kari likes butter on her popcorn. I hope you don't mind."  
  
TK's anger intensified, "How would you know if she liked butter on her popcorn or not?" He said, adding a bit more venom to his voice then he had meant to. In reality, he was rather embarrassed that he didn't know this about Kari. He was the one who had gone out with her for two months, not Matt.  
  
Matt cast a slightly confused look at TK, but decided to shrug off the odd show of anger, "I don't know, I guess she must have mentioned it to me." TK's eyes darkened in response, leaving Matt slightly confused, "Are you ok bro?"  
  
'Bro', how could he say 'bro' when he's trying to steal my girl, TK thought harshly. "I'm fine, just fine." TK said turning his back on Matt. He began to walk towards where Tai and Kari now stood.  
  
"You don't look fine," Matt said, catching hold of TK's sleeve to turn him around so that they now looked face to face, "In fact, all day today you've been giving me these death glares. Did I do something wrong? Did I run over your cat or something, what's the matter?"  
  
TK glared at Matt, how could he be joking about this? Kari was his, not Matt's. Suddenly, all rationality left TK and his jealousy took over, "She's too young for you."  
  
"What?" Matt asked in confusion, setting the popcorn down on the counter near the candy.  
  
"She went out with me first not you."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Matt said still thoroughly confused.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. I see how you look at her, but she's not yours to have. She's mine. I went out for her first." TK said, his voice raising just slightly.  
  
"Wha—is this about Kari?"  
  
"Of course its about Kari! Stay away from her ok, she's mine."  
  
"Excuse me? TK, if I recall correctly, you were the one who broke up with her. She's not yours to keep TK. She's not some possession."  
  
That wasn't what TK had meant. How dare Matt try and turn this all around on him, TK's anger began to boil, "Oh don't get off on me with that whole righteous knight thing Matt. You're my brother, and she's my old girlfriend. There are strict rules here Matt. You guys cant date. Ever." TK shouted, failing his arms about slightly for emphasis.  
  
"What rules? Just because things didn't workout between you and her doesn't mean that Kari and I cant date—and who says we even will. I mean—"  
  
"Shut up Matt." TK growled, giving Matt an enraged glare, "If you were a good brother, we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
  
A hint of anger mixed with hurt crept into Matt's eyes, "Good brother!! TK I—"  
  
"Shut up! I don't want you near Kari!"  
  
"TK, I really like her . . . please." Matt said softly, the sadness in his eyes growing.  
  
It was at that moment that the anger that had been growing in Matt exploded, "Grrr, NO! MATT! YOU ARE NOT ALOWD TO LIKE HER! YOU ARE NOT ALOWD TO LOVE HER! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
"TK . . . I . . . can't. You can't ask me to do that."  
  
"I knew it. I knew it. You are the worst brother ever Matt. I never want to see you again!" TK yelled, his anger and jealousy clouding his judgment and guiding his words.  
  
"TK! PLEASE!" Matt pleaded desperately, "You're making a scene! Please, I'm sorry ok. I promise I—"  
  
"It's too late for that Matt." TK said coldly.  
  
For a long moment the two brothers stared at each other, one with eyes burning with anger, the other with eyes full or hurt and sorrow. Finally Matt spoke, "Ok . . . I'll go." Matt turned slightly and walked out of the theatre.  
  
For a moment a deep sorrow ran through TK. He hadn't meant to say all those things to Matt. He hadn't meant to cause Matt all that pain, but his anger soon flared again, in a vain attempt to justify his actions, and with an angry grunt TK turned and picked up the popcorn and candy that were on the counter, and balancing as he went he crossed the movie theatre towards Tai and Kari.  
  
center}---  
  
That's a rap! I have no idea what's gonna happen in the next chapter so don't even ask lol Please be kind with me and formatting for a few chapters. I'm having trouble with it. But hopefully by the next chapter all will be well. Till next time!  
  
June 20, 2004  
  
Reion 


	6. You are important

Chapter 6: You are important  
  
The light of the lamp rested atop Matt's golden hair, making it appear as if it were glowing. Kari softly brushed a strand of hair away from Matt's closed lids, and then dabbed away the sweat from his forehead. About half an hour ago, Joe had finally coxed Matt into a fitful sleep, but not after giving him three Advil tablets and some very hot tea with several types of herbs in it, presumably to help him sleep, and to counter act the poison.  
  
Even so, Matt still lay shivering, his body burning to the touch. Kari sighed and continued to dab Matts forehead. Although the sun had now risen, the drabs were drawn tight, because Matt claimed that the light hurt his eyes, and so the room was almost entirely dark except for one lone lamp.  
  
Kari glanced down at Matts face and was taken in as she always was by his handsome face. Nearly 19 he had grown into his once lanky body quite well. His cheeks, once smooth, now held the slightest hint of stubble. And that devilish grin of his was still there, or at least it had been. Kari wasn't too sure if after all that he'd gone through that grin would still stay intact.  
  
Matt let out a slight groan, and turned his heard away from the light slightly. Kari paused, and placed the damp cloth she had been using on the bed side table. She leaned in slightly to look at Matt better, "Matt?"  
  
He woke up with a throbbing head ach, the worst that he had ever felt in his life. His body was so hot, he felt like he was burning. An intense fear welled up inside him, as he tried to get away from the heat. He was startled when the best he could do was move his head to the left, away from the light. He was so weak, he could hardly move his body.  
  
The fear returned. He had to get away. He had to make his body move. He had to—and then he heard her voice. That soft voice that was always so delicate and loving. He turned his head to the right to see Kari, and suddenly he could feel himself relaxing. The intense fear subsided to a slow trickle, as he found himself staring into her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Matt, are you feeling any better?" She asked, worry written on her face, "I can have Joe make some more tea."  
  
Matt shook his head slightly, "That tea is disgusting," He responded, his voice extremely hoarse.  
  
Kari smiled slightly, "Yes, but it will make you feel better."  
  
"Anything that disgusting could only make me feel worse," Matt retorted in jest, and slowly he smiled. It wasn't his normal lopsided grin, it was more tired, more subdued. A mere shadow of what it could have been, but it was enough for Kari to instantly feel relieved. Then Matt frowned, "Its so hot in here," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Kari smiled, "I know, we're trying to sweat as much of the poison out of you as we can, and that means you have got to be hot."  
  
Matt looked down at the four quilted blankets he now had layered over him, "I'm going to die of heat stroke," he grumbled weakly.  
  
Kari shook her head yet another smile playing at her lips. He seemed to be much more collected then he had been when he first appeared at their door. He was actually making jokes, albeit weakly. Anything was an improvement from his hysterical ramblings of a few hours earlier.  
  
"Where . . . where is Tai," Matt asked worry creeping into his voice despite his efforts to keep his voice neutral.  
  
Kari's eyes sadden, "He's in the living room, along with the others,"  
  
"The others?"  
  
"The other digidestined. Remember, he was calling us together so that we can all figure out what's going on?"  
  
Matt paused then nodded, "Yes, I remember now."  
  
Kari frowned, "Why are you so concerned about Tai?"  
  
Matt let out a sigh, "They told me that they had found him. That they were going to kill him if I didn't tell them our weaknesses. They said they had found TK too." Matt's face grew distant, "I tried to not to tell them. I knew that they were lying about having Tai and Tk, but . . . after a while, I began to believe that . . . that they were actually telling the truth." He stopped then turned his head back to Kari, and his voice became more desperate, "But I didn't tell them about you. No, they couldn't get you, I wouldn't let them."  
  
Kari nodded in confusion. She didn't like how Matt was now becoming more feverish in his speech. He had to go back to sleep. He needed his rest. But still, what he had said. Why would he not tell them about her? Could it be that— "Why . . . why me? Why not TK? Why not Tai?" Kari asked, speaking her thoughts aloud before she even realized what she was doing.  
  
Matt paused as if thinking about the question, his eyes beginning to glaze as if he were recalling something from the past, then he answered, "Your important to me. I don't care what TK says. You are so important to me." He was now looking directly into Kari's eyes.  
  
Kari stared back, shocked, amazed, excited, ecstatic, confused, astonished, "Matt—I—your important to—"  
  
"Kari" Tai's voice interrupted as he opened the door behind her. Kari jumped, and turned around, breaking the eye contact that she had been holding with Matt, "Is he awake?" Tai asked.  
  
"Uh—yes, yeah, he's awake." She answered, fumbling for words. What had just happened?  
  
"Matt," Tai said from the door, "Do you feel up to telling us what happened to you?" Slowly Matt nodded from the bed, "Ok," Tai said, nodding back, "Then I'm going to have the others come in here, and then you can begin when ever you're ready."  
  
"First he has to have some more tea!" Joe's voice spoke up form behind the door.  
  
Matt grimaced, exacting a laugh from Tai. At his side, Kari stared slightly at Matt. What had he just told her? Is it what she thought he had said? Did he really feel the same way?  
  
And there yah go! I hope you guys are liking the way I'm developing Kari and Matt's relationship. I never quite know if I'm going over board or not. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it either way!  
  
June 20, 2004  
  
Reion 


	7. The Voice

Well . . . to begin with, I totally don't know where to go with this fic, and I've kind of written my self into a fix, so be kind, and stay with me while I figure out what the hell to do lol   
  
Sorry for taking my sweet time updating. I've actually written the next em... four? Chapters already, but right now they are absolutely random material, because I wrote in blocks . . . you'll see what I mean.  
  
Anyway, I hope I organized it well enough that you guys don't get totally confused and annoyed with this story haha. Oh and your warned, there are a hell of a lot of flash backs here!!!  
  
Chapter 7: The Voice  
  
Two weeks earlier  
  
The black cloud scanned the city for the digidestined. He needed to find just the right one for his plan. The first destined that caught his attention was that of knowledge. The dark cloud could sense a deep confusion and loss inside him, but the pain was not new, and the digidestined had had time to recover from it. No, he would need to find a deeper weakness if his plans were to work.  
  
Love and Serenity had their individual insecurities, and he could sense that love was the cause of it. But the insecurities were but minor, and the love did not dwell deep enough for his purposes.  
  
Reliability had many insecurities, and this was well noted, but the insecurities were but minor, insignificant fears. That of drowning or failing in school. Although the failing intrigued the darkness, because perhaps it could be twisted into a deeper fear, it was not strong enough, nor new enough to serve its purpose.  
  
The leader, Courage, was intriguing, because it appeared that he held no fears. This the darkness found to be impossible, and so it made a note to question this matter further. And then he came across that of Light. The darkness could not even so much as touch the aura of Light, for it burned to the touch. With a hiss of contempt, the darkness decided that the weaknesses of light would have to wait.  
  
Then the black clouds interest was pulled to the last two remaining digidestined. That of Hope and that of Friendship, both exceedingly promising. Hope held a deep jealously and anger toward Friendship, and it was very new. There was also the tempting taste of quilt. This was noted in Hope for future reference.  
  
But Friendship, Friendship was even more promising, for instead of anger that would eventually recede with time and be reconciled by its own, Friendship held sorrow, and the only way to reconcile sorrow was to confront he who had caused it. Sorrow could be melded, sorrow could be played with, sorrow would serve his purpose perfectly.  
  
He would wait until the unsuspecting Friendship slept, and then, he would strike.  
  
}---  
  
Several hours later  
  
}---  
  
'I never want to see you again.' That's what he had said. Matt let a deep sigh as he walked sluggishly down the street to his apartment.  
  
Matt knew that TK still had feelings for Kari, he realized that. I mean, Kari was his first girlfriend, who wouldn't still have feelings for their first girlfriend? But that was two years ago.  
  
Matt shook his head. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the argument. What TK had said made sense. Matt was his brother, and Kari was his first girlfriend. Brothers, and brothers girlfriends were not allowed to date . . . ever.  
  
A deep depression crept over Matt. The thought that he and Kari could never act on their feelings bored a deep hole into his heart. He had wanted her for so long, and just when it seemed that she was finally starting to return his feelings, reality struck, and it was torn all away. TK, damnit.  
  
Matt shook his head slightly surprised at his sudden anger at TK. TK had every right to be angry at Matt, but Matt . . . 'I'm the one whose wrong here. I cant have her. I was wrong to think I could.'  
  
He came to his apartment door and heaving yet another depressed sigh he unlocked the door and stepped in side. He looked half heartedly to where his dads coat would have been hanging if he had come home, but no. His father was never home long, his job made sure of that. If it wasn't a meeting, it was an exclusive report in America, or Iraq, or Britain. Some times he would be gone for weeks at a time.  
  
Couldn't the news wait, just once?  
  
Matt sighed and hung his coat on the hanger, replaced his shoes for slippers, and slowly walked into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, he determined that there was nothing edible to eat, but he wasn't that disappointed. After his fight with TK, he didn't have much of an appetite anyway.  
  
Deciding to take a shower, he turned on the shower and then went in search of a towel. ok guys he's not naked don't get any ideas! While he was waiting for the water to heat up, he pressed the play button on the answer machine to hear his new messages. He was so intent on his messages that he never saw the dark cloud glide in from under the front door.  
  
The first message was from a college buddy, yabbing about how they should keep in touch over the summer. The second, a doctors appointment, and the last was from . . . Sora.  
  
"Hey Matt, I just, well I wanted to ask if . . . maybe you wanted to go do something today? Well, your not home, but when you get back call me, and we can go do something—if you want to. I mean, you don't have to. I'd understand if you didn't want to but—well just call me back!" The 'beep' signaling the end of the messages rang, and Matt's chest fell remembering the good times he had had with Sora. They had gone out for nearly two years, but then . . . then his feelings for Kari grew.  
  
A deep pain filled him. Why had he treated Sora like that. She was a nice girl, she was just—not Kari. Matt shook his head, again with Kari. Get over her. You have to! She's Tk's old girlfriend!!!  
  
Pulling himself from those frustrated thoughts, he found himself thinking of Sora again. She hadn't exactly treated him well either. The night that he had caught her and Tai kissing behind the gym—that had ended it. She had sworn that it was an accident but . . .  
  
Matt shook the pain off. He had been no better, thinking of Kari like he had been. Only he hadn't acted on his feelings—he couldn't!  
  
Behind him the dark cloud crept around the kitchen wall, hidden in the shadows, overjoyed with the sudden deepening of Friendships depression. Oh yes, he could be well used.  
  
Still oblivious to the menacing threat, Matt sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost nine. Realizing that it was too late for him and Sora to get together like she had proposed, he decided that the least he could do was call her back.  
  
The dark cloud drew closer. So close. Just a bit further and it could strike.  
  
Dialing her number he waited for her to pick up, but she never did. Wondering where she could be at such a late hour, he decided to leave a message anyway, "Hey Sora, this is Matt. Sorry I didn't call you earlier I just—"  
  
And that's when it struck.  
  
An over powering fear shot through Matt's body. Unable to control his body he tumbled to the floor, sending the phone to the ground as well. His eyes wide with an unknown fear he gasped for breath. He couldn't breath!  
  
His vision began to blur, then refocus. He desperately flung his arms about for anything to hold on to. He felt like he was falling! Then suddenly the fear turned to rage, and an over whelming desire to scream consumed his thoughts. Just as quickly as it had come however, he was back to the intense fear.  
  
Laying helpless on the floor, he curled into a protective ball. Tearing at his hair, trying desperately to get something out. He wasn't sure what he was so afraid of, but he knew that it was on him, somewhere, crawling through his body, gnawing at his mind, tearing at his heart, burning all rational thought into a horrifying chaos.  
  
The objects around him began to change shape, into old enemies, monstrous creatures from past nightmares, demons he had never met, all horrifying, all out to kill him.  
  
A voice inside spoke then, a voice, that Matt had never heard before.  
  
'They're coming for you Yamato. They're coming to get you.'  
  
The voice, so evil, so devilish, Matt could sense a taunting laughter in the voice. Even so, the words sent a chill down Matt's spine, and for a brief moment, Matt believed the voice.  
  
Letting out a horrified scream, Matt was consumed by the darkness of his unconscious.  
  
Beside his curled, fetal form, lay the phone, and on the other end, the answer machine recorded.  
  
So where was Sora? What the hell happened to Matt? Well you'll just have to see! Stay tuned, and thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
.erm and also, sorry if the next couple of chapters get random . . . if you don't like Taiora disregard the first half of the next chapter, its not terribly important. I don't even know why I put it in there. ::shrugs:: Although, for all you die hard 'I - have -to- read -every- -single- reference -to- yama -even -if- it's -a- minuet - detail' fans –like myself—there is a slight, and I mean slight, reference you might be interested in. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. It's really nothing special though.  
  
Ok well have a nice day!  
  
Reion  
  
June 'something or other', 2004 


	8. Bump in with Tai

Again, this chapter might and very well is a bit choppy. I'm really getting nervous with it. Lol Wondering if this is actually making any sense. Erm . . . well I hope it is . . .  
  
Uh . . . sorry if the relationship between the Dad and Matt is stupid . . . Matt' s Dad's name is Malcolm right?  
  
center}---Chapter 8: Bump in with Tai  
  
(Still two weeks earlier)  
  
The clock chimed signifying that it was now seven o' clock. Sora sighed. Matt had never called her back. She wanted to speak with him so badly. She needed to tell him how she felt.  
  
But ever since that night with Tai . . . there had been little talking between her and Matt. Tai eventually regained Matt's friendship, and of that Sora was infinitely jealous. It had been almost a year since that night. After high school had ended, she hadn't seen him much, and then when he had gone off to college, she hardly heard from him at all.  
  
She let out a slight sigh. She just wanted to make things better between them. She understood that after all that had happened, they could never be girlfriend and boyfriend again, but perhaps, they could be friends. That's why she had called, to make things better. But apparently Matt didn't want to 'make things better.' If he had, then he would have called.  
  
She shook her head again and decided maybe she should just go out for a walk. Her mom wouldn't be back from visiting friends until tomorrow, and Sora was not too thrilled at the idea of having to cook her own diner, so perhaps taking a walk wasn't a bad idea. At least then she could get a decent meal from that sushi restaurant down the street.  
  
As she walked down the block, a crisp summer breeze swept up her hair. She took it in greedily. The weather was not going to be like this for much longer. In just a few short days the full power of the summer swelter would set in and God Awful Heat would reign until fall.  
  
As she walked into the sushi restaurant she smiled. She had not been here for a long time. Not since she had left for college at least. This used to be a favorite lunch spot for the former digidestined. A lot of fond memories were made here. Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't looking where she was going, and unceremoniously collided into the shoulder of a very tall man.  
  
Apologizing profusely, and extremely flustered, Sora looked up to see the face of the man, and was stunned when she recognized it.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Sora, I—hello, how are you?"  
  
Their eyes met, and suddenly feelings from long ago came rushing back. They wouldn't leave each others side until morning . . .  
  
(hehe)  
  
}---

(still still two weeks earlier)   
  
Matt woke up slowly. He was so tired. His head throbbed in pain. What the hell had happened?  
  
"So you're awake," a familiar voice said from beside him.  
  
Matt slowly turned to look into the face of his father, "what happened?" Matt asked. He could honestly not remember. He had come home after the fight and then . . . the fight.  
  
Matt's heart fell, and an overwhelming sadness descended upon him. His fault. His fault. He had betrayed TK.  
  
Matt shook his head, no he had to stop thinking that way. But still the ache in his heart continued. It was so hard to resist . . .  
  
"You tell me," his father's voice responded.  
  
Matt shook his head softly, "I don't remember."  
  
A frown crossed his fathers face, "Maybe you hit your head then."  
  
"What? Dad what are you talking about—why are you here? Weren't you leaving to go to Israel?"  
  
Matt's fathers face grew troubled, "I was, but then remembered that I had forgotten to leave the grocery money on the table for you. I delayed my flight to come back and give it to you but when I got here you were passed out on the floor."  
  
"I—"Matt was stunned, he could honestly not remember going unconscious, "I—how did I?"  
  
"I don't know," His father shook his head, "but the floor is always a bit slippery in the kitchen. And when I came in the shower was running. You probably just slipped. Does your head hurt?"  
  
Matt grimaced, "Hell yeah."  
  
Matt's father laughed, "Well take this then," he said handing Matt two Advil's, "That's probably what you did, just slipped. I don't see any bumps, but then again under all that hair of yours . . ."  
  
"Hey, don't diss the hair," Matt retorted defensively.  
  
His father smiled, satisfied that his son was back to his old, hair loving self. "Alright then, you go back to sleep."  
  
"Wait, what about your flight."  
  
His father shook his head, "I'm not going any where, not after I come home and find my son lying on the floor unconscious!"  
  
Matt frowned, "Dad, I'm fine. You said it yourself. I probably just slipped. Go to Israel. I'll call you if anything else happens."  
  
Matt's father reached out to hold Matt's hand, "Israel can wait. I'm not leaving until I know that you're ok."  
  
Matt smiled up at his father, 'maybe I should fall down more often,' he thought, marveling at the change in his father's demeanor.  
  
Finally, for once in his life, the news, waited.  
  
}---  
  
The black cloud scowled at the father from the shadows of the house. He had been so close to consuming the boy, so close! And then the father came and ruined it! And now, Friendship was actually gaining strength from his father.  
  
The darkness scowled. No matter, he had twisted memories before, this would be no different.  
  
He longed to corrupt the father's thoughts, but in order for the boy to serve his purpose, the darkness would need all the strength it could muster. A digidestined, especially the digidestined of Friendship, should never be underestimated.  
  
For now he would wait. But as soon as the father left, he would make his move . . .  
  
}---  
  
If you don't like Taiora disregard the first half of the next chapter, its not terribly important. I don't even know why I put it in there. ::shrugs:: Although, for all you die hard 'I - have -to- read -every- -single- reference -to- yama -even -if- it's -a- minuet - detail' fans –like myself—there is a slight, and I mean slight, reference you might be interested in. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. It's really nothing special though.  
  
Reion  
  
June 26, 2003  
  
sit ubu sit


	9. locked shut

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. For all you 'youngens' as my grandmother so efeciuantatly terms you, this chapter SUGGESTS that something 'happened' between Tai and Sora. No details. No nothing. Don't worry, I'm only 15 myself lol. So just to give you a heads up on that one! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9: locked shut  
  
Sora softly padded up behind Tai as he buckled his pants, and gently held his hand in hers, "What we did last night . . . "  
  
Tai looked up into her eyes, sheepishly, "I'm sorry, it was too early, I'm sorry."  
  
Sora shook her head, "No, no . . . it was fine, I . . . it was alright." She looked away from his eyes.  
  
"Sora, are you mad at me?"  
  
Sora looked up surprised, "No, of course not, I . . . it was, well, I never expected, I . . ."  
  
They fell into a soft silence.  
  
"So," Tai asked, his voice barely a whisper, "Where does this leave us?"  
  
Sora looked up into Tai's eyes then blushed, "I, well . . . how do you think Yama would take it? I mean . . . "Her voice trailed off.  
  
Tai leaned in closer, "He doesn't need to know just yet. We could date secretly until we figure out if this is right."  
  
"You don't think this is right?" Sora asked a bit startled.  
  
"No!" Tai said startled, "NO God NO! I know this is right, I—what I meant was, he shouldn't have to go through that again unless we know this is going to be . . . I don't know. I can't explain it."  
  
"Unless it's something special," Sora finished.  
  
"Yeah," Tai answered tentatively rubbing Sara's arm.  
  
"We'll keep it secret then," Sora said smiling up at Tai.  
  
"OK," Tai agreed, "Just until the time is right to tell him."  
  
Sora nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence, "You should go," Sora said softly, squeezing Tai's hand lovingly. "My mom will be home soon."  
  
Tai nodded, slowly getting up from his sitting position on the bed. As he pulled his shirt over his head he marveled at Sora's beautiful eyes. Crimson red. Beautiful.  
  
Sora walked Tai to the door in silence then turned to him, "Thank you Tai. Last night . . . it was right. I—I'm glad it was with you."  
  
Tai nodded squeezing her hand affectionately, "I'm glad it was with you too Sora." He answered. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek then stepped out the door, but not before saying he'd call her later. She nodded, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Letting out a soft sigh of emotion, she slowly went to the phone to check her messages . . .  
  
Malcolm received a very distressed phone call from Sora a few moments later, little did he know that as he spoke to the girl, reassuring her that Matt was fine, a sinister plot was being formed against his very son. Two days later he left for Israel . . .  
  
"You promise that you'll be ok?" Malcolm asked as he turned to say good bye to his son once again.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Yes dad, I promise I will. If anything happens I'll call you, and Moms in the city if it's really serious. I'll be fine."  
  
His father took another worried look at his son. He was truly concerned for the boy, considering the way he had found him, laying on the floor, shivering and whimpering. For Matt Ieshda, this was something that was never done, even when unconscious, which had lead his father to believe that something was seriously wrong. But his son seemed fine now, the haunted look that he had seen in his eyes was now slightly abated, and work did call, yet . . .  
  
"Dad," Matt said giving his father a stern look, "You have to go. You can't stay here forever."  
  
Malcolm nodded sadly, "Just, don't take any more showers while I'm gone," his father joked.  
  
"Then I'm afraid when you come back you'll have one smelly son," Matt answered.  
  
With a chuckle his father patted his eldest son on the back and carried his bags out to the hall, "I'll be back in three weeks." He said, then turning he left down the elevator.  
  
Matt sighed, suddenly very tired. It was good to see his dad, even under the circumstances. Turning, he closed the door behind him and walked back into his apartment, still unaware of the menacing evil that now lurked in his midst.  
  
In a dark corner the shadow waited, this time, he would do it differently. This time, he would have no interruptions.  
  
The door to the apartment locked shut.  
  
This time he would succeed.

----

Well I've gotten my self into a bit of a mess with the next couple of chapters, because in the present, Matt has no cuts or scraps or ANYTHING! So Matt can't get hurt . . . technically . . . I think I've figured out a way to get around that though. God, you guys must think I've some kind of sadistic freak by now! I swear I'm not! I'm a good girl! I take my vitamins and everything!!! ::sigh:: oh well. Feed back is always welcome. I'll post the next chapter by tonight. No promises after that I'm still trying to figure out how the hell to pull this off!  
  
Reion  
  
June 27, 2004 


	10. Back to the Future

Hope you dont mind, I'm upping the rating to PG-13. I extremly doubt if this fic will get any higher then that, but after Tai and Sora's little 'exploits' in the last chapter lol I dont want parents to start hunting me down.

Couldn't decide what to call this chapter so I'm calling it this:  
  
--  
  
Chapter 10: Back to the Future  
  
--  
  
MICHEAL J. FOX I LOVE YOU!!!! YOU ARE MY IDOL!!!  
  
(present finally!!!)  
  
Matt sat weakly, leaning up against the bed post, staring blankly past the eyes of his fellow digidestined. They had stayed this way for along while, no one know how or if they should break the silence. After he had finished his tea, Matt's eyes simply went unfocused, and he fell silent.  
  
"Is he alright?" Sora finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Stealing a longing glance at Sora, Tai nodded, "He's been doing this off and on since he came here. Usually he'll snap out of it eventually."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" TK asked weakly, guilt clearly lining his words.  
  
Joe shrugged, "This is common for people who have been in though a traumatic event. Basically, he's in shock. It's the only way his mind can deal with the trauma. Tai's right though," Joe added quickly when he noticed the concerned looks, "he'll come out of it on his own."  
  
The group fell into silence once more, until several minutes later, Matt blinked as if waking up from a dream. "Matt?" Kari asked from her perch beside him on the bed.  
  
He looked up, a bit startled, "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Kari asked kindly.  
  
Matt cast a confused glance around the room until his memory caught up and realization struck, "Oh, yeah, right . . . what happened . . ."  
  
Joe cast a worried glance toward Tai, then encouraged Matt to continue, "Yes that's right Matt, we need to know what happened to you so we can help. Can you do that for us? Can you tell us what happened to you?"  
  
Matt was silent for a moment then shook his head, the fear returning to his eyes.  
  
"Matt we need to know. I understand that it's hard, but in order to help we need to know what happened to you." Tai said in a slow tone, uncharacteristic of his usually animated voice.  
  
Suddenly, Matt let out a scream, and scurried to the end of the bed, trying his best to stay out of the light. He shoved his hands over his head and began rocking back and forth, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—"  
  
"Matt please!" Tai urged, "We don't want to hurt you, but you have to try to tell us. Can you do that? Please Matt, we want to help. But in order to do that we need to know what happened."  
  
The others cast an ever growing look around at each other. This was worse than any of them had expected. His sanity seemed to have disappeared in an instant, being replaced by irrational fear.  
  
Mumbles and groans slowly turned into rambling sentences, "Locked, locked me in the room, poison, I couldn't get out. TAI! NO!!! I have to save you. I won't tell them. I can't tell them. No, I won't. Poison. No, it's locked. It won't open, I'm trapped, he's coming."  
  
Joe became increasingly worried as his ramblings became more desperate, and increased in sound. Perhaps this wasn't such good idea. "Please Matt, its ok. You're safe!" He tried to say over the now wails of despair, but to no avail. It was then that Kari crawled, slowly to the back of the room, and wordlessly took him into her arms.  
  
The wails slowly deteriorated in to mumbles and then heart wrenching sobs. And this is how they stayed for some time, until the sobs became sniffles, and slowly a form of calm returned.  
  
The others looked around the room with intense fear. What had been done to the ever 'calm, cool and collected' Matt to break him so completely? Silent tears slid down many of their faces. How could he over come this? How could any one over come this? The deep fear and pain was just too deep, too all encompassing.  
  
Two hours after they had first entered the apartment, Matt then raised his head from Kari's shoulder, which was now thoughly soaked with tears. Not looking at the others, and in a voice that seemed like it was coming from very far away, he began.  
  
"Two weeks ago, my Dad left to go to Israel . . ."  
  
---  
  
Why Israel? To be honest, I have no idea. It's not a political statement or anything, it was just the first place that came to mind. This story is really starting to aggravate me. I can't seem to make the next couple of chapters work out—even when I'm thinking about them in my head. ::sigh:: oh well. Live long and prosper, and don't get sun burned!  
  
Reion  
  
June 27, 2003


End file.
